There has been a staggering growth of mobile devices in the consumer and enterprise space. This has given cyber criminals new avenues for exploiting vulnerabilities in mobile operating systems. In this mobile world, public Wi-fi hotspots have become a hacker's paradise. A Wi-fi hotspot is a physical location where people may obtain Internet access via a Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN) using a router connected to an internet service provider. By setting up a free public Wi-fi Hotspot, an attacker can easily lure victims to connect their devices to their network and get internet access for free. An attacker can place these hotspots in publicly accessible locations like airports, coffee shops, etc. and naive users within the range of the network can simply use it and connect to the Internet. Since these Wi-fi hotspots do not challenge for any authentication, all the user's data goes in the clear which can be intercepted by anyone on the same network. Users generally have no way to know if it is secure or insecure to connect to a hotspot network. Advanced users may use a Virtual Private Network (VPN) to encrypt all their traffic. However, this is slower as the traffic is backhauled to a remote VPN gateway. Further, VPNs generally do not scale well in low powered mobile devices. Some enterprises have even gone to the extent of disabling Wi-fi access on a user's laptop or mobile device for any network except their own. This not only leads to lack of employees' productivity but also causes a lot of frustration as they cannot use their device to access the Internet even when it is available. The conundrum is that if the Wi-fi network is itself secure, there is no point of routing all the traffic via VPN in the first place. There is a huge gap today where users cannot distinguish a good network from a bad network.